


Accidentally in Love

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Series: I Could Think Of Worse Jobs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: tomdaya dancing along to one of the shrek franchise’s iconic songs
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman/Tom Holland
Series: I Could Think Of Worse Jobs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Shrek is like Z’s fav movie, its soundtrack is da best, this is pure wish fulfillment hahhaa

Tom, Zendaya, Jacob, and the rest of the spidey cast are in a night club for one of their last free nights from filming. The theme of the night is “Throwback to the 2000s” and pretty much the whole cast are on the dance floor except for Zendaya who decided to film the whole thing and Tom who’s keeping her company and taking a break from DJ-ing.

Jacob and Tony are doing the floss to the tune of Baby by Justin Bieber.

“This is nuts,” says Zendaya out of breath from cackling out loud at the scene before her, looking back and forth between footage and the actual dudes doing a floss off.

Tom was drinking a beer while checking out what time it was on his phone when he heard z laughing. When he saw what it was exactly she was laughing at, he damn near almost did a spit take, but then he felt the beer spill from his nose.

“Damn it,” said Tom quickly covering his nose up with a tissue but still laughing so hard that tears are coming out of his eyes.

“Hey, Z, I’m just gonna go to the loo. Get myself together,” said Tom out of breath from laughing so hard, standing up and heading to the bathroom.

“yeah yeah sure,” said Z, just waving Tom off and still just unable to tear herself away from the scene still unfolding before her.

And with Z’s semi-acknowledgement of his statement, he leaves to wash the freaking beer off his nose, annoyed but still just kinda at awe over the fact he laughed out loud so hard this actually happened.

Jacob and Tony finish their Floss off with a pose and laughing as Justin sings his last lyrics “I am gone.”

Z stops filming at that and before she could even place her phone back in her purse, she hears the unmistakable drum beats that begin the song “Accidentally in Love” from Shrek 2.

As the instrumental intro plays, Z looks eye to eye at her castmates who all very well know her love of Shrek.

“It’s your JAM!” Jacob shouts from across the dance floor.

“I know!” Z shouts back, laughing, and standing up to get to the floor.

Of fucking course she’s gonna dance to Shrek. It’s SHREK!

She makes her way to her friends as the song plays, already dancing and moving to the dope beat; headbanging and even whipping her hair around and laughing as she dances with her friends.

The guitar part’s about to finish, they stop moving as the drum roll part plays and then-

“SO SHE SAID WHAT’S THE PROBLEM, BABY!” the cast all sings along to the first line of the song to which they laugh at their synchronicity and then they continue off singing along or just dancing and laughing and goofing around.

Z continues singing along of course, just feeling the song move thru her veins.

_What’s the problem, I don’t know well maybe I’m in love_

The piano hits its key and Z thinks of Tom at the mention of love and finds herself at pause wondering

_Thinking bout it, Every time I think about it_

“Where the hell is Tom? He should be here,” says Z as a rhetorical statement to Jacob and the others, laughing at where the hell dat boi could be. Shrek is playing, how dare he miss this.

_Can’t stop thinking bout it_

“I’m gonna look for him,” Z informs them then leaves.

_How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cus I can’t ignore it if it’s love_

Z moves thru the crowd searching for the brown haired british guy that spilled beer from his nose.

_Makes me wanna turn around and face it but i don’t know nothing bout love_

She reaches their booth but he still wasn’t there and the chorus was coming up. Fuck it, there’s no way tom was gonna stop her from belting out that sick ass chorus. She gets herself back to the dance floor and

_COME ON COME ON_

She headbangs to the beat

_TURN A LITTLE FASTER, COME ON COME ON_

She belts “THE WORLD WILL FOLLOW AFTER”

_COME ON COME-_

“Heeeeyyyy,” the lost boy finally showed up and tapped Z’s shoulder while moving his head and shoulders to the beat.

“How dare you miss Shrek, I’ll never forgive you,” says Z hitting tom lightly on his shoulder while they laughed it off.

_Because everybody’s after love_

Tom and Z just look at each other, stare into each other’s eyes, out of breath from all the dancing, as the chorus finishes and the word love is played out.

But then the drum beat hits again and Z bangs her head to it and Tom laughs.

_So I said I’m a snowball runnin, running down into the spring that’s covered all this love_

Z sings along to Tom and as the last line hits, it goes straight into his chest.

_Melting in the blue skies, melting into sunlight shimmering love_

As Z sings and dances along to the song, Tom can’t help but feel at awe and his cheeks are starting to hurt from the smile he’s had stuck on his face since he got back to Zendaya.

_And Baby, I surrender to the-_

“I love you,” says Tom unashamedly next to Z’s ear, the same hardworking smile still on his face.

_Never ever ever will this love_

Z is paused at tom’s statement but her smile doesn’t falter and maybe even widens a bit more.

_But I didn’t mean to do it_

Z leans her head onto Tom’s ear and says “I love you too.”

_This lines of lighting mean we’re never alone, never alone_

Z and Tom find themselves staring into each other’s eyes yet again until

_NO NO COME ON COME ON_

Z jumps and sings along yet again and this time Tom even sings along with her.

_Move a little closer_

And they do

_Come on come on, i wanna hear you whisper_

Their hands start to graze each other’s by just the slightest

_Come on come on, settle down inside my love_

Tom and Z start to lean on each other a bit more until

_OOOHHHH COME ON COME ON JUMP A LITTLE HIGHER_

Tom starts singing/shouting and jumping along, making Z step back and laugh her ass off.

_Come on come on if you feel a little lighter, Come on come on we were once upon a time in love_

Tom sings along to Z and she’s at awe that he feels comfortable and at ease like this, singing with her in public, not really having a care in the world if they lyrics or notes are off and just having the time of their lives.

_We’re accidentally in love_

As the beat is slower, Z puts her arms around Tom and just starts swaying with him to the beat.

_Accidentally in love_

Tom and Z just lean their heads onto each other’s necks and wrap each other in the other’s arms.

_Accidentally in love_

They both just close their eyes and settle in their embrace, while still swaying to the beat.

_Accidentally, I’m in love I’m in love I’m in love I’m in love_

_Accidentally_

But then Z moves away from Tom but still holding his hand

_COME ON COME ON SPIN A LITTLE TIGHTER_

Z sings/shouts along as she spins tom around and the both of them laughed

_Come on come on and the world’s a little brighter_

Then Tom pulls Z back close to him

_COME ON COME ON_

As they both finish laughing, their holding onto one another, feeling their breath on each other

_Just get yourself inside my lovee_

They both share a kiss

_I’m in love_

They break their kiss as the song ends and it was like they’ve never felt more in love.


End file.
